


anything for love

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander and Jefferson are dating in secret; they make out at Alexander's office.





	anything for love

**Author's Note:**

> for fanflashworks' "check" challenge. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Check if anyone's coming," Jefferson says. Alexander gulps and opens the door; no one should be coming to his office anytime soon, but the fear persists. The hallway is empty, and Burr is most likely buried in his work.  
  
He turns around to look at his lover. "There's no one in the hallway," he replies. Jefferson chuckles and their lips meet. It's wet, warm, passionate as if they aren't keeping this relationship secret for their own good.   
  
Alexander scrambles to be sitting on his desk, a few papers falling. Jefferson keeps kissing him, licking his lips and nibbling on them as his knee brushes against the other man's crotch. Alexander groans into his rival's mouth, toes curling and their kisses ferocious.   
  
When he opens his mouth, Jefferson keeps pressing his knee against his groin, gaining embarrassing moans from Alexander. "You're so goddamn cute," he whispers as his lips go into his jaw, his neck.   
  
"Jefferson," he groans quietly, only because if someone heard both of their careers would go to hell. "Just... God, you're hot."  
  
"Glad you recognize that fact," he replies. Alexander sticks his tongue out and Jefferson plunges into his mouth again. The taller man holds him by his lower back, their tongues swirling near each other. Alexander lets out soft groans against his mouth, his hand on Jefferson's collar.   
  
"You think coming out will be safe anytime soon?" he whispers once he pulls away, fluttering his eyelashes. Jefferson threads a hand through his curls and sighs.   
  
"Probably. I mean, Washington's trying to legalize gay marriage so he won't kick us out. But after his presidency ends..."  
  
Alexander kisses his neck. "We'll figure it out." He never thought he'd end up in a relationship with the Secretary of State. He also didn't expect to keep it secret from everyone, not even telling his ex and close friend Eliza. "We should at least tell our closest friends. I can't keep it down forever."  
  
"Eliza isn't the gossipy type," Jefferson murmurs before nipping at his lips. "Jemmy isn't, either."  
  
"I thought you two were dating for ages," Alexander chuckles.   
  
Jefferson laughs. Their lips meet again, needily, as if them making out is giving him the energy he needs. Alexander puts his hand on the other man's afro and pulls a little, gaining a moan from him. He smirks and they keep kissing, touching, fondling as if it's all they will ever need.   
  
He then hears incessant knocking, and he straightens up while Jefferson pulls away. They're disheveled, Jefferson's tie undone and Alexander's button-up wrinkly. He tries to smoothen it up and licks his lips before opening the door.  
  
"Mr. President!" he gulps. "Hello."  
  
"I need you to do this one job for me..." the bigger man looks over his shoulder. "What's Jefferson doing in your office?"  
  
Shit. Alexander smoothens up his shirt even though it's to no avail, while Jefferson fidgets with his half-done tie. "We were… arguing," Jefferson tries.   
  
Washington raises an eyebrow. "I didn't hear any yelling."  
  
"It was more civilized than usual, Mr. President." His heart beats hard against his chest, and God, their president is going to figure it out and he'll be _done for_.  
  
Washington is skeptical, but he smiles all the same. "Well, that's good news." He hands Alexander a good stack of papers and pretends not to see the ones on the floor. "You two cooperate for once, yes?"  
  
Alexander tries not to laugh while Jefferson straightens up and replies, "Yes, sir."  
  
Washington closes the door behind him and Alexander does an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank God, I thought it was over."  
  
"Is he far away enough?" Jefferson hisses while they hear the president's footsteps grow quieter. Alexander doesn't respond until they can't hear Washington, and he does so by kissing his lover.   
  
"We're safe." He fiddles with his tie and drapes a hand over his hair. "Okay, we should try and go work now. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright, babe," Jefferson responds, smiling.   
  
Alexander grins and kisses him. He watches as Jefferson takes the things he brought to his office and goes out the door. He's in love, and it sucks, but it's alright. He closes the door and goes back to work. 


End file.
